nyjedifandomcom-20200223-history
Joga Crosswind
Biography 'Life as a Slave' Edit As far back as he could remember Joga has been a slave on Tattoine serving the crime lord Gada the Hutt. As a boy he has surprised many with a great amount of talents someone of his age or roll in society should have. One of them being his amazing ability to fix machinery with little effort. Because of this Joga was used as a maintains slave in Gada’s palace. At the age of eight Joga would soon discover his greatest talent that would one day shape his destiny. Gada would send Joga into death fights against other slaves as punishment for when he made a mistake or displeased either Gada or his guests. Some how no matter the odds or how much older or stronger his opponent was Joga would some how win. Despite being force to kill Joga was not a cold hearted person. In fact Joga was really a kind pure soul who hated being forced to kill others in his own predicament.What Gada didn’t know was Joga’s hidden talent that had kept him alive. He could hear voices in his head, sense the way people feel, even see things before they happen. Being afraid of what his owners may want to use him for or do to him he had always kept this to himself. 'The Jedi and the Young Slave' Edit At the age of eleven Joga witnessed Gada abusing a Twi’lek slave girl named Eva. While watching her suffer something inside Joga had finally snapped as if a dormant self had awaken and went to attack Gada. Of course this would not last long as Joga was beaten down by one of his Gamelan guards. As punishment Joga was to fight the girl he went out to save to the death. After refusing to kill another slave Gada ordered for them t o be executed at the hands of the Rancor forcing the eleven year old boy to defend his new found and at this point of his life his only friend against a giant beast that not even with his abilities could face. The next day they both are lead to the arena to face certain death in the hands of the Rancor. Joga has Eva hide in a pile of boulders as he pushes himself to hold off the monster hoping for a way out. The crowed is shocked that a young boy could last as long as he did against such a dangerous beast. However eventually Joga would be knocked down and beaten. Unable to move the rancor goes for the easy meal but is saved by Eva risking her life to save Joga. However the sacrifice did very little except prolong Joga’s fate another minute. The Rancor lifts up Joga ready to eat him alive until its arm his cut off in the hands of the Jedi master Zak-Ri DiCoo. While passed out Zak-Ri in his bounty hunter disguise defeats the Rancor and confronts Gada the Hutt informing him that if he ever hurts anyone like that again he be back to finish the job. With that said the Jedi Master uses the force to pull down the arena making sure it is never used for a death battle again. Once Joga had woken up he was in Zak-Ri’s ship, next to a dying Eva. Her final words towards Joga was to stay as he was and help others like him. She asked him to use his freedom to save others in need. Watching his only friend die Joga turns to Zak-Ri asking why neither one of them could save her. He then told Zak-Ri that if he was more like him he could have saved her. It was then Zak-Ri made a silent promise to Joga that he would be a Jedi. 'Becoming a Padawan Learner' Edit As Joga woke up he found himself in a medical facility inside the Jedi enclave on Naboo. It was then the Jedi healer had reveled to him who it was that saved him and what a Jedi was. At that very same time Joga had learned that the ability he had kept to himself was really the force.The Jedi healer had given Joga a package from Zak-Ri containing a green Jedi robe and a training lightsaber. Joga looks to the door to see Zak-Ri. It was then Zak-Ri had given Joga his first decision to make as a free person. Joga was given the option to learn the ways of the force and become a Jedi learning under Zak-Ri. Joga with out hesitation excepted with great enthusiasm. “The force is strong in you Joga and seeing you move and fight on Tatooine I thought to look into your D.N.A… and found a family match. It seems you are a match to the Skywalker bloodline. I will let you know this now the name Skywalker is a name that brings big responsibility, It’s the name that both destroyed and rebuild the Jedi order. It is not a name to be taken lightly. I am willing to train you as a Jedi this will be your choice to make to be train as a Jedi or to live your life anywhere else. What will it be young Skywalker?” - Zak-Ri DiCoo As Zak-Ri made his offer to Joga he had also told Joga the reason he was so powerful in the force was because he was a decedent of the Skywalker bloodline.Now knowing he now had a name and reputation to upheld Joga became even more determined telling his new master he would not disappoint him. Once Joga had gotten into his new Jedi uniform he and Zak-Ri walked outside to witness Eva’s funeral. It was then Joga had made a promise to do everything with in his power to make sure he never lets anyone die again. Zak-Ri explains that Joga can not save everyone because there will always be someone stronger but the boy was still keen on becoming the best Jedi he can be in order to keep his promise. 'Life as a Padawan' At one point Joga belived nothing could be harder then his slave life. It did not take long for Joga to realize just how much easier it was compared to his Jedi training. From day one Joga was constinly tested, being forced to push his limits. Meditating every morning, every afternoon, every night as if it was breakfast, lunch, and dinner. As the years have gone by Joga grew older and with each year became more aware of himself and everything around him. Zak-Ri being a member of the Spiecal Hunters Unit also trained Joga to do the same. This required Joga to require martial skills and to master his saber. Like all padawans Joga had to start with the basic, learning the first lightsaber form , Shi-cho. Once Joga was skilled enough to wield a saber his master begun his training in the acrobatic form Ataru. Though Joga always kept an open mind on his mentor's form it was not the one that he felt belonged to him. Despite being trained as a member of the S.H.U., Joga has grown into a passive person and eventualy used holocrones to teach himself the defensive form of Soressu. Eventualy he would master this form and use it as his primary with ataru as his secondary to fall back on. As he trained more he eventualy began to blend the two forms together using Sorsseu with some Ataru properties for evading. Going on many field missions with Zak-Ri and many weeks being left alone to survive Joga slowly yet surly became a suvivor learning to use every little advantage his surroundings give him. From spending a week on Dantooines wild life to finding his way out of a Sarlacc, Joga climbed up the ladder until he was as capable as any of his peers with in the order. By his third year Joga had learned to construct his very first lightsaber with a bright green blade just like his master's, he names his lightsaber Eva after his old firend who sacrificed herself so he could live the life of a Jedi rather then a slave. Now no matter where he goes or what he goes through he will always have his best friend along side him weather hanging from his belt or in his hands defending him. ''Personality and traits Joga is a very kind and carring individual. He comes off as free spirited, innocent, and child like. To most he seems rather incapable and none too bright. However this is just a shell of the man he truly is inside. Though he is still very reckless, kind, and carefree, Joga has methode to his madness. Inside he is actualy a very calculating and hardened person. He is always against killing to the point where the very thought sickens him. He even goes out of his way to master Soressu, a form strickly used for defense so he would never have to use lethal means to get himself out of a jam. Where he appears obliviouse outside he is wise inside. Where he appears clumbsy he is actualy calculating. Where he may appeared to be intimidated, he is actualy brave and bold. However not all of his true traits are hidden. Both in and out he is always willing to take risks weather they are nessesary or not. He is always making bold moves and is not afraid to push past his limits, always looking for new challenges. Many call him reckless, but if you ask him he will simply say "crazy works". Powers and abilities. Being born a gentic experiment has given Joga the edge in many ways such as his endurance, his IQ, and his natural abilty to use the force, but perhaps Joga's greatest talent is hiding the fact that he has talent. When ever fighting opponets that he does not preceive as a valuble threat. Joga normaly will win fights or manipulate his way out by playing dumb. When attacked he will go in panic mode and find himself in a series off accidents that result in everyone getting hurt but himself when in reality it is Joga performing a series of calculated moves in disguise. Joga is so good at misleading others and playing stupid that he even has his closest friends believing he is less then he truly is. Even the council question Joga's actual skills as a Jedi. Of course when the situation calls for it Joga can be seriouse and will start to show is true talents and skills. Things such as his ability to be a diplomate. The ability to turn anything into logic in order to make any party see the point of view he needs them to see. His abilty to stratigize or to investigate. To be able to get into the mind frame of anyone he needs to work. Along with his natural ability to use the force and his high IQ Joga also has great skills with a saber and hand to hand. Now he maynot be the greatest fighter out there but his mastery over Soressu makes him almost impossible to hit. 'Lightsaber forms. * Shi-cho (basic) *Soressu (primary and mastered) *Ataru (secondary) *Vapaad (last resort) '''Force abilities. *Force grab *Force push *Mind trick *Force pull *Force speed *Force heal *Force leap *Force awareness *Telapath *L type attack. 'Other' *Diplomacy *Piloting *Tinkering *Playing dumb *Stratigizing *Martial arts *Being creative